The First Water Bender
by KalGal
Summary: He has to learn to Bend again. He decides to learn from the beginning, just like the first Water Bender did. He would learn from the moon. He would learn himself. T for language use.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own LoK.**

**They may be a little OOC but so be it, I ship these two like crazy. It's kinda sad really. Enjoy.**

His steps were almost silent over the pounding of the ocean and the wind that blasted past him. The full moon hung, suspended in the sky for all to see.

He looked up at it with malice, for it had the power to do what he could not, bend water.

He released a breath and let out a laugh without humor, he was now angry at the _moon_. How much lower could he go? His father had practically told him if he didn't get his shit together and make something of himself, he would be disowned.

His hands warmed themselves in his pockets while his cheeks turned pink from the crisp ocean air that whipped around him. He took a deep breath and let it go.

His eyes had lost the spark that showed life and happiness. Now they contained only self misery and pain. The other thing on his mind was the Avatar.

They had gotten in a fight today when he was sitting on a park bench watching a fountain. She had yelled at him not to give up and to look for other ways to get his bending back. He had called her a fool and told her to focus on finding Amon. She had screamed at him to pull himself together.

The fight ended when Korra's eyes turned misty and she stomped off in a huffy. It had been two months since he was striped of his bending and every waking minute felt like years.

He had a new found respect for people with an amputated limb because he could understand what is was like to lose a part of yourself. Correction, have that part of you stolen.

He slipped off the dark green shoes that were drenched and probably ruined and made his way to the edge of the sand. His feet glowed an ethereal white from under the clear water.

He looked up, back to the clear moon that shined the same color as his skin and let lose a cry. No tears fell but that noise was just loud enough to wake a slumbering woman.

Korra shot up in bed and looked out her window but the agonized cry never came again. Her head hit the pillow and she tried convincing herself it was her imagination and that Tahno's scream was not real.

He shut his mouth and dropped into the cool water. It was shallow so it swished past his waist in slow, gentle waves. The world seemed to rock before an idea pounded into him.

He would learn to bend again. From the beginning, just like the _first_ Water Bender did. He would learn from the moon. He stood up with determination and quickly moved through the forms, following the waves movements.

He could feel the power as he moved, the pulse of energy in the waves whispering to him to control them. He focused himself on his task and soon lost track of everything, including how the wind picked up and the crests grew in size.

It was when he finished the first form when he felt it. Like a rubber band pulled to far, the hold Amon had placed him under snapped like a cord stretched to its limit but his bending didn't flow back, no. It was more like a trickle, like when he was a kid. Then it hit him.

He would have to re-learn to Bend. It wouldn't rush back like he had hoped. The only think that dreaded man really took was not the Bending itself but the teachings, the knowledge. So he practiced, unknowing of the coming storm.

Ikki burst into her room shouting to get all the doors and windows locked tight, a hurricane was heading this way. Korra jumped out of bed and sprinted to the many guest rooms and slammed, locked, and checked all windows and door that lead outside.

All the reports said professional Water Benders were working on redirecting the storm, nothing like that could be stopped.

"Korra! Hurry, can you go tie down all the boats?" Pema called from the other room, stacking blankets and other things in case the storm disrupted the power.

She nodded before opening the doors and racing down to the docks. She jumped on the vessel and snatched the ropes from the hulls storage and quickly tied down the rocking boat. The sea churned under the wooden ship.

She was turning around to run back up to the house when she spotted a black shape moving in sync with the waves that could easly over power him. But they didn't.

The water split in half and allowed the man in the middle to practice the Water Bending techniques. Her feet moved without her accord and she froze when she saw the man was Tahno. He had forgone shirt on and his pale skin gleamed like snow in the dark. His oily hair had been cleaned by the coming monsoons rains and blended in with the dark skies. It stuck to his face and his visage was bleared because of the sheets of water coming from the sky.

He wasent Bending, far from it, but the water alowing him to move around in it was the fist test to see if you contained the ability to Bend and it cleared the path for him.

Her face lit up and she let out a whoop that was lost in the swelling crash of the waves and the screeching winds. She forgot about the coming storm and of the abstract family that waited for her.

She raced to the water and threw herself into his arms and he let out a laugh, a real and true Tahno laugh.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He had known she lived on this island, he had picked it because it was cleaner and less populated than other places, but it was late and he had not expected to see her.

He had ditched his shirt with his shoes after training had gotten harder and could feel the sweat cling to his face and body.

Korra was smiling wildly and he smirked and let loose a wild laugh and he swung her around.

He still had a long way to go, he would have to learn the basics again and teach himself all over but he didn't care.

He would show Amon that he would not go quietly, that he would fight. He leaned down and kissed Korra.

She stiffened before throwing her arms around him and pushing herself closer. He smirked againts her lips and she responded by smacking the back of his head.

He may have to start over, but on the bright side, he had the _best_ teacher.


End file.
